Shades
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Each culture bases it's people on different things, some base it on the amount of money they have, the size of their house, their ancestors, and even how much salt they have. But, down under the open, blue waters, they don't base people on those things. No,they base their people off of one thing, the simple color of their tales. And one girl damns the color of her tail.


**I hope you like this.**

**Note: If you don't know, I have a 'Story Preview' story, were you can see sneak peeks of stories in the making, one of the previews is Shades, and more are to be submited soon. I hope if you read the previews you'll review on whether you will like the story or not, and maybe ideas you can give me.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the other characters are not mine, only plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Down in the deep sea, where fish swim with no fear, and instead of people with legs walking around the people have fins , and swim around in the shining sea. One of the most gorgeous things down under though, isn't the reef, or the colorful tails swishing about, it's the golden palace of the king and queen, plus all their daughters. The castle shines throughout the ocean, viewable to anyone for miles and miles.

The castle is huge and has arcs that took time and energy to carve, the palace surrounded by lush gardens, containing the rarist flowers. Although, some would say that the palace itself isn't the prettiest thing around, but instead the mer's that live in the house. The royal family. Their tails starting at a shade of one color at their hips, and then working to a different shade of the same color at their fins. Only a royal of one of the five royal families have tails that are shades, anyone else has one solid color, instantly giving away whether someones's royal or not.

And the tails are something that everyone is aware of, and not just because of their majestic shading. But, because royals aren't aloud to be married to nonroyals, something that's been in the rule for centuries. Although, in this palace, a young princess wants to change that rule, her heart beating for a one shade tail merman, not a shade variety tail.

* * *

Light streams in from the open window, the sea horses lightly neighing outside. A sigh escapes pink lips as she rubs her eyes awake, seeing the morning light. Something strong keeps her from being able to turn and fully take in the morning, but a side glance shows a young merman holding her tight. A light smile plastered on his face as she continues to sleep. The girl smiles and leans back into him, knowing she's safe as long as he's around, except for someone else sees, then she's not so safe, and he's definitely not safe.

"No nightmares." His words whisper into her ears, his eyes still closed, but the smile dropped.

"No nightmares." The thought brings a smile to her face, grateful when she has none, and is able to get a full night's rest.

"Good." He plants a kiss on her forehead, and strokes her soft pink hair. The moment is perfect, but they both know it'll only last so long, and that soon he'll have to go back to being the servant boy, and she'll have to go back to being the princess, something she dreads.

"Hey Sas-"

"Oh Sakura! Dear are you awake?" The soprano voice echos closely down the hall, and before Sakura can even register it, the warmth is gone, only a light kiss planted on her lips before the black tail is out her window and out of sight.

She sighs sadly, but slips down in her bed, making it look like only she had slept in it. Just in time, her mother swimming in with a beeming smile, something Sakura is always weary of, nothing good comes of it.

"Ah dear! Guess what!" And the never ending conversation starts, Sakura already going towards her mirror and sitting down, knowing her mother will just ask her to. The brush instantly running through her hair the moment her butt is down.

"And he is the nicest guy! Handsome too, you-"

"Guy?" Sakura watches in the mirror as her mother stops brushing her hair, giving one of her looks, knowing the girl had not been listening to her at all.

"Yes dear. The man your father wishes you to marry? Naruto Uzumaki. He has such a nice orange tail, shaded so perfectly!"

"Mother! I told you and father I don't want to marry."_No one, but Sasuke. _

"Sakura, you're a princess you have to marry. You can't have the thrown if you don't."

"What if I don't want the thrown?" Something hard hit her head, and she didn't have to see it to know her mother smacked her on the head with the hard coral brush.

"You're a princess Sakura, every princess wants to get her own thrown." Sakura sighed and let her mother finish brushing her hair, knowing the sturborn women won't change her mind about anything.

"Yes, mother." The older women smiled at her daughter, finishing her brushing before putting the beautiful tiara on the equally as beautiful hair.

* * *

Sakura starred around the large column before her, trying to see the man her parents wish for her to marry. Someone she knows that she'll never be able to love, and most likely only be used so he may become king, because even if she isn't suppose to know, she's very confident her parents have put her in the candiancy for taking over once they die or retire.

Trumphets sound, and she stands up straight again, waiting for the flute to sound before swimming into the room. Her heart thuds as she waits for the signal, a high B. It plays soon, and she takes one quick breath before swimming into the room, her mother instantly instructs her to life her head up high. Something that strains her neck, but nonetheless she does.

She passes the servants waiting to be called on, and then passes all her sisters, some uncaring, others giving her glares of envy, but no one will ever know how much she actually envies them, wishing she only had to attend lessons and then be done with everything. People she never sees before come into view, but she instantly knows they're royalty, their tails ranging in colors and shades.

They give her no real looks, and soon she finds herself standing in front of a young merman, his tail orange, but ranging in shades. The one her mother said she's going to marry. First thing she notices is his overstretched smile, making him seem too happy, then his blue eyes, more blue than the water around them. She can agree he's handsome, but that's all to her. Nothing more nothing less.

"Princess Sakura." He gives a deep bow, and her princess instincts instantly kick in, herself giving a curtesy in return.

"Daughter, this is Prince Naruto Uzumaki, perhaps your furture husband." Her father adds the perhaps part, but she knows that there is no "perhaps." As long as she and him live, they'll end up married, and by her calculations, soon if she can't help it.

"Nice to meet you too Prince Naruto." She put a smile on her face, fake, but no one can tell the diffrence anymore, it's the only kind of smiles she gives nowadays.

"Well, how about you two go on a date?" The prince smiled and gave her parents a foxy grin, but she can only bite her cheeks to say all the other things she would rather be doing.

"That'd be wonderful Queen Haruno!" She can already guess what'll happen when she and him leave, their mother instantly making plans for their future wedding.

* * *

Sakura sighs as she massages her temples, the day being more than stressful. First, she had to have reduced time with Sasuke, someone she hasn't seen since. And then she was forced to hang out with some prince that couldn't shut up for a day in his life, and that was only eight hours of her life. Followed by the family dinner where all she got was glares from her sisters. Whispers being said around her, about her. How she missed when she was younger and they were all close.

She sighed again, and plopped down in her bed, spreading herself out and starring up at the ceiling, seeing the same thing as always. The thought instantly annoyed her, and she swung up with a glare on her face, swimming over to her window seat, watching the mer's live out in the town. There tails easy to see, but their faces unable to be taken in fully. How she wished she could be one of them, and someone would watch her down her from this seat instead of her watching all those other people.

Not once in her life has she been out of the palace grounds, not once has she met any of the commoners of their kingdom, and it irked her. They way that they're separated and not allowed to meet, it irks her to no end. The way she can't, be with Sasuke. The only man she really wants. The glare vanished from her face by the thought of him, her hands reaching out to pluck a sea flower from it's vine.

"Bad day princess?" The voice makes her jump, and the flower leaves her hands, floating down to the stone below. Landing on a very unsuspecting guest.

"Sasuke." His chest is behind her in seconds, allowing her to lean back and be wrapped safely in strong arms.

"So how was meeting Mr. Hyperactive himself?"

"You met him?" Sakura stretches her neck up, and looks up at his beautiful face. Sometimes she forgets he's a commoner with his beautiful features, but of course everyone else in her family never forgets he's a nonroyal.

"Yeah, he came yelling around earlier about how he needed some ramen or something. Wouldn't shut up either. Guess you know what you're eating at your wedding."

"Stop Sasuke."

"Stop what?" He buries his face in her neck, asking right in her ear.

"Joking that I'm gonna marry him."

"But you are Sakura." His voice rose, and anger leeked out of every word.

"No. I don't wanna marry him, I don't wanna marry any stupid royal!"

"Calm down princess." Sakura lets out an angry sigh, but then leans back with her arms crossed, reved up on her marriage proprosal again.

"Stupid royals."

"You are royal."

"And I'm stupid for being one! I hate it! I just wanna be like you Sasuke."

"You wouldn't know me if you weren't royal."

"Ye-" He cut her off with a kiss, pulling her back into the room and away from the window, and mostly afraid from the prying eyes down below. He only caught a glimpse of them, blue, but with all the blue eyed mer's in the kingdom, royal and nonroyal, it's hard to determine who's by just a simple glance.

"Huh?"

"Thought I saw a guard." But, after further evaluation on the eyes, he has a pretty good guess who they had belong to. And they did not look happy.

* * *

Sakura awoke woke with a scream in her throat, but unlike most nights she has screams in her voal cords, the scream comes from the fear sinking in her bones. The air in her room seems off, as if somethings disturbing it. She looks around and can see Sasuke sleeping peacefully, little bubbles coming up from his mouth. He is in no way feeling what she's feeling, and she knows somethings off, its become a sixth sense for her.

She turns away from the sleeping merman, and peers around her room more closely, making sure everything is how she left it before bed. Her eyes find her vanity and chair the same, her drawers shut and undisturbed, her coral statue perfectly against the wall. Sakura begins to believe that her fear had come from a nightmare, but as her eyes sweep across her door, she finds another pair of eyes starring back at hers. Her body jerks back and fear takes over her being, watching as they lingered a second before the owner left her door, and their eyes leaving with their body.

She waited seconds more before letting her eyes move away from the door, her hand clenching her wrist to calm her pulse. Her body slightly shaking, seeing her nightmares become real behind her eyelids. The images she tries to vanish with open eyes are no longer gone at the sight of light, and her savior is still unaware of her new discovery.

The seconds tick by, and she can hear the clock in the square gonging loudly, indicating the hour is two. What time had she waken up at? Her mind seeming to have become paralyzed entranced in her fear, mind clouded by visions of past, present, and the future. The clock ticks once more, before all comes quiet, her body barely breathing. A sound catches her ears, but she ignores it, only when a hand touches her back does she flinch and come back to life.

"You okay Sakura?" Turning, she finds dark onyx eyes looking at her, sleep still ridden in them, and trying to close his eyes once again, but he fights them off. Only for her. His hand on her lower back, and rubbing small circles on her clamish skin.

"I, I had a bad dream. It seemed so real, and I jus-"

"Shh." He sits up, and pulls her to his chest, her safe guard. His lips lingering on her hair, and his hands rurbbing her arms, ensuring her safety, keeping her safe.

She slowly feels the comfort come back into her bones, and she lays back down against him. Letting her eyes stare at his solid chest rather than the door with peering eyes. He plants one last kiss to his forehead, before he makes himself comfortable. Sakura watches as his eyes shut, and his breathing becomes even, but even with her back to her door, she can't find sleep. Her eyes starring at his chest for the rest of the night.

She's awake as the first light of the day breaks through the water, basking her in a soft glow. Her and Sasuke. His eyes still shut tight, even as the sun begins to become brighter and probably heating his back. Sakura smiles and plants a kiss on his lips, even if she couldn't sleep again, he did calm her down. But, something wouldn't let her fall back into sleep.

Her body wiggles away from his, and goes to look out the window. Loving the sunrise almost as much as the sunset. Her body leaning out slightly, smelling the morning flowers, and the last few night flowers still open. The garden below her room always sending scents up, entrancing her nose with flowery scents.

She smiles as colorful tails began to appear in the town, their bodies swimming around without a care. They don't have to worry about someone catching them, or being forced to marry someone they don't love. Sakura sighs as she thinks about how she'll have to spend a whole day with the merman her father wishes her to marry. A whole day unable to be with Sasuke.

She hears him stir in her bed, and turns to see him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The blanket falling off his chest, and only covering his waist down, his built torso available for her eyes to graze.

"Did you sleep at all?" She turns back to the outside, hoping he won't catch her in her own lie. Her fingers playing with a strand of her pink hair.

"Yes."

"Sakura."

"I did."

"No you didn't." She turned towards him and glare, his face holding a smirk at knowing her so well.

"Fine, maybe I didn't sleep at all. What about it!"

"That stupid prince will have to put up with you when you haven't slept a wink. I think I might even feel sorry for him."

"Hilarious." He just smiles back at her, and leans back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Are you pouting?"

"No." She smiles slyly and swims her way over to him, leaning down on him.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. You're jealous because I have to be with some other merman for a whole day." He growls at her, his mouth no longer a grim line.

"Tch. You should probably get ready, your dear mother will be up soon to fetch you."

"I'm not a dog." He just smirks back at her as she goes to her dresser, hoping to find something that might coverup more than she usually does. When she finally turns back around to see if Sasuke approves, he's gone. She frowns at the empty bed, knowing he's not even hiding either. She sighs as she moves to sit down at her vanity, her mother calling up as soon as her bottom hit the chair.

_What a long day it'll be._

* * *

A certain merman smirked as he woke from his deep sleep. His body engrossed in the finest blankets, on the softest bed. His body completely relaxed, and excited. And even the thought of spending the whole day with the pretty mermaid princess isn't the most exciting part. No. The exciting part is at night when the little princess will be asleep, when he'll finally be able to put his plan into action.

He knows the princess has someone she really loves, he found that out for a fact last night. She'll no doubt be absolutely bored on their date, unwilling and probably a royal pain, but she'll have wish she did enjoy it tomorrow.

He smirks as he gets up off the bed, already guessing the king will have one of his followers summoning him to the throne room soon.

He runs a comb through his hair, the smirk stuck on his face as he rehearses what he's going to say to the king. Should he be right out direct? Or maybe, more of a subtle approach? Either way, he knows that by tomorrow morning, the princess will be his, and his alone. The thought brought an evil glint in his eyes, knowing that the poor commoner boy has no chance of defending himself. No doubt in his mind saying that the king would get rid of the problem immediately.

He swims out of his room with a confident swim, sure enough, one of the king's butlers standing there to take him. He follows the other merman, staying behind so he doesn't catch _commoner _germs. He follows the man all the way to the thrown room, even entering before he is annonced, but the king seems to show no mind to it. He only finds the king though, the queen and all the princesses absent.

_Perfect._

He bows politley before making his concern known, the great king watching his every move.

"Your highness, I have, troubling news." The king only raises an eyebrow, so he continues on. "Yesterday, last night, I had been taking a swim around your grand castle, and happened to have a flower land on my head, and when I looked up to see if someone had dropped it, I happened to see something quite interesting." The king actually spoke to him this time, clearly taking the bait.

"And what did you happen to see?"

"I saw, I saw, your daughter's heading poking out of her window, and another head poking out as well, a male's head. I thought perhaps he had simply been telling her something, so I continued my walk. But, later at night when returning to my room, I happened to stroll by your daughter's room, and thought best if I took a peek. Only to find, your daughter wrapped up in another man's arms." The kings eyes shot open wide, his mouth a gaping O, and Naruto fought to keep his smirk hidden.

"Another man you say? Did you get a look at him?" Naruto nodded with eager, ready for the storm that would soon come.

"Indeed your highness, he had dark hair, spiked in the back, black ta-" He needed to say no more, the king's surprise simmering into anger, his fist clenching, and his eyes narrowing.

"I believe I know the man you speak of, I shall have him called and you can identify him as the person or not." Naruto nodded, and swam to sit down, knowing the king must be in deep thought.

"Bring me Sasuke Uchiha."

The water cooled down ten degrees.

* * *

"Sakura why are you wearing such clams? they hardly show anything, wait they don't show anything!" Sakura only crossed her arms at her mother, looking up at her from the side of her bed.

"I see no reason to make him think I'm agreeing to this."

"He doesn't need to know that! He knows you and him will be married, it's already been agreed on." Sakura's eyes snap open at that, she had known she would most likely be marrying him, but she didn't think it would be so fast.

"But mother! Why don't I get a say in it? It's my life and I want to marry who I love!" Her mother put her hands on her hips, and made herself seem even more like a threatening mother.

"And who could you possibly love Sakura? You're coral statue? You haven't met anyone else sweetie, so therefor you can't be in love, and should just learn to love Naruto. He's a wonderful boy!"

Sakura didn't say anything to her mother, knowing she possibly couldn't mention Sasuke, and the thought hurt her. She's never ever been able to tell anyone her secert.

"Yes mother, but what if I did meet someone and th-" Her mother gave an unlady like snort, and tossed her head to the side, her blonde hair going with her head, slightly suspended in the water.

"No more buts dear, you are marrying Prince Naruto Uzumaki, and that's final."

"But why can't anynone else marry him? You have five daughters!"

"I said no more buts!" Her mother didn't answer her question, and Sakura knows she lost the battle, _battles. _

"Yes, mother." Her mother finally smiles, and pulls her up.

"Now come dear, we're already been keeping your father and Naruto way too long." Sakura nods and follows her mother out, hoping that something would draw her or her mother away, but nothing keeps them from their path to the throne room.

* * *

Sasuke glares at the guard dragging him to the king, hoping he, or the other would drop dead. He hadn't been told why he was being summoned, dragged, to the throne room, but just that he had to go there. He had a slight idea as to why, that stupid loud mouth came to mind instantly, his eyes still looking up at him from the garden below the balcony. He knows that those blue eyes belong to the prince.

There's no fanfare as Sasuke enteres the throne room, they don't waste music on commoners like him. The king is already seated on his throne, not looking too happy. The prince seated on one of the chairs by the king, looking quite pleased seeing him dragged in. The guards bring him only a few feet away from the king, but he still has to look up at the threatening face. His pulse silently starts beating faster.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have been told something, and I wish to clear your name, or have your name tainted. Prince Naruto, could you please tell me, is this the man you saw sleeping with my daughter?"

The words stopped Sasuke cold, sleeping with Sakura? He had just thought it would be about being seen in her room, not being caught actually _sleeping _with her. That itself was in a whole different category of punishment compared to being just in the princess's room.

"It is sir, I'm sure of it."The prince's voice held arrogancy, something Sasuke has assumed comes with royal blood. He wished that the prince would drop dead off a cliff instead of just dying. Maybe even eaten by a sea monster at the bottom of the cliff too.

"Very well. Sasuke Uchiha, for you being with my daughter, in her room, bed, and Atlantis knows what else, I, the King of Konoha, sentence you to the dungeon." The king's eyes showed straight out anger, and Sasuke couldn't be happier for just getting jail time, rather than death. Sasuke suspected it was because the king actually liked him slightly before the news.

Sasuke took a glance at the prince, seeing him actually looking up at the king in surprise, he thought Sasuk would have gotten worse, death. Sasuke threw him his own smirk though when he turned to glare at him. He wasn't the only with arrogance.

It didn't last long though as he was guided out of the room, murmurs coming down the corridor. He couldn't make out their voices at the far distance, but once they got closer, he heard a voice he could never forget. The charming voice got closer and closer to him, he kept craining his neck to get a glimpse of her, it didn't matter now if anyone saw him looking at her. And only did he meet her eyes the very last second before he was rounded around a corner and disappeared from sight.

The glorious castle decorations faded out from that curve, slowly the walls lost any decoration, and Sasuke found himself slightly scared actually. The castle didn't seem as majestic, and the look Sakura gave him for a brief second haunted him. She looked so lost and scared, he just wanted to go and hug her, tell her everythings fine, but he can't.

Slowly, they began to descend deeper into the castle, the light fading. Simple grey stone began to appear, and Sasuke soon found himself in an opening, cells all along the wallls. The guards didn't rush, but they didn't wait either to put him in a cell, as far as he could tell only one other cell had someone in it.

The cell itself had only a bed, complete with a pillow and blanket. Nothing looked comfy about it, and he thought it was ironic where he was caught. He sighed though and plopped down, he had nothing better to do, besides think of horrible things. Sakura being sad, Sakura marrying that stupid prince, and Sakura living a happy life without him. All depressed him, and he tried to sucumb to sleep to ward off the unhapy thoughts.

* * *

Sakura frowned deeply as she watched Sasuke get carried away by guards, his eyes showing so much emotion, for her. Once he turned the corner and left her sight though, she didn't feel sad, she felt furious, her fist even clenching. Her mother seemed unaware of the whole ordeal, and was waiting for the fanfare, but Sakura wasn't.

She swam past her mother, and straight towards her father lounging on his throne. Her mother called after her and demanded the music play so she could follow Sakrua deeper into the room. Sakura's father seemed surprise to see his little girl so angry, her eyes glaring straight at him, his wife frazzled behind her.

"Why father, is Sasuke being dragged to the dungeon?" Her voice echoed in the open room, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Simple dear, he commited a crime; be happy he is going to the dungeon, he could be going to death."

"And what crime did he commit, _father_?" All eyes watched the princess yelling at her father, surprised that the soft spoken girl could be so harsh.

"He was found in the bed of a princess." Sakura was about to scream who's bed, but she remembered last night, being woken up, eyes watching her, she had been wrapped in Sasuke's arms before and after the scare. Her eyes suddenly narrowed, zoning in on the blonde prince sitting only a few feet from her father.

"And what proof do you have?"

"Prince Naruto confirmed it was him that was in the bed." Sakura kept her gaze on her father, but sent hate waves towards the prince, hoping maybe they'd make him die some how. No such luck.

"So, so what happens now?" Her father rose to his full height, and looked down at her, making Sakura feel less than pweeny.

"You will spend the day with Prince Naruto, and not ever speak, see, or hear Sasuke again. Understood?" Sakura nodded, slightly scared, her mother seemed happy that Sakura would spend the day with Naruto. Sakura doubted she even knew who Sasuke is, was.

"Of course father." She dropped her head slightly, and he nodded before sitting back down, motioning for Naruto to go towards Sakura.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast than." Some would find his grin charming, and catching, Sakura found it disgusting, she merely put her arm in his and let him guide her out of the room.

"Who was Sasuke dear?"

"No one you need to worry about."

"Good, Naruto and Sakura are just perfect for each other!" She cooed, smiling blindingly at the exiting couple. Her husband could only nod in response.

* * *

Sakura swam into her room defeated, dejected, and most of all, miserable. Usually, if she had a bad day like this Sasuke would be in her room at night to cheer her up, but he couldn't do that anymore. She plopped on her bed, and let the tears she had held in all day fall. They poured and poured out of her eyes, from the thought of losing Sasuke, marrying Naruto, having to spend the whole day with Naruto, and having her sisters tare her down at dinner.

The day with Naruto had been boring, all he did was talk about himself, what he liked, and whatever else she had tuned out. She didn't get one word in, and it annoyed her, she liked voicing her opinion, not being something that just listens. Then her mother had asked her some wedding questions when Naruto had to leave for a minute. And finally at dinner, her sisters had talked horribly about her, between being found with a commoner and the usual tare down of her.

She lifted her head slightly, and sniffled, looking out into the fading sunset. Her eyes puffy, and red, only getting worse when she rubbed at them. She tried to cease her crying, and sat up slightly, watching the sun lower and lower.

She sat on her bed until the sun completely disapeared, and she became basically submerged in darkness, her body still upright, and alert. Unlike her mind that is in deep thought, and trying to think of solutions, one for every problem. Her first problem being that she has to see Sasuke, but how could she possibly get down there without being seen?

She tried to think of an answer, but could only come up with don't be seen. Feeling dejected, she finally laid down, and tried to cuddle into her pillow and get comfy. Her body seeking another's warmth, but nothing greeted onto her other side, she closed her eyes, and let her mind think of nothing, and drift off.

Slowly she drifted off, and left the real world.

Only to be woken up hours later, her eyes popping open like saucers, and her breathing ragged. A scream stuck in her throat, her nightmare had come back, and another nightmare coming with it upon waking. She couldn't be comforted by her lover's arms, protected against everything, no, she had to try to fall back asleep with horrible visions behind her eyelids.

* * *

Sasuke shuddered in his bed, the thin blanket doing nothing to keep him warm. He had known when the sun had gone, despite being unable to see it. The water had instantly cooled, and dropped drastically in temperature, his body unadjusted to the cooler water had begun to shiver instantly. The one guard that had been down in the area earlier had left once the temperature started to drop.

Sasuke tried to get himself warm, but no matter what he did, he stayed cold. He imagined being in bed with Sakura, her bed warm and inviting, her body pressed against his, making him even feel safe. That's one thing he thinks she'll never know. She believes that he's the one that keeps her safe from her nightmares, but she also keeps him sager. She herself is his safe haven.

_Nightmares._

Sasuke scowls at the thought, she'd be all alone, and few nights go by were she doesn't have a nightmare. Some nights, she won't have one, especially when he's around, others she'll have ones that leave her screaming and thrashing in her sleep. Sasuke has to shake her constantly for minutes to get her out of the horrid dream. And then, she'll shake and cry for minutes, her mind and body scared; but he would comfort her and she could fall back asleep.

Without him though, she would be sure to have a nightmare, and when she wakes up scared as can be, no one will be there to comfort her. She'd probably be awake to morning, afraid to close her eyes, only to fall asleep when the sun comes up. But, her mother would then barge in, and despite Sakura's lack of sleep, she would prepare her for the day, most likely to spend time with that stupid blonde prince.

Sasuke scowled at that thought, the idiot taking his Sakura away from him and making him stay down here in the dungeon. He slowly falls into a light sleep, a scowl on his face as all he can think of is that idiot kissing his Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sighed at the ceiling as she still couldn't sleep, frusturated tears in her eyes. She could barely see the sun peeking out, and she knew that if she fell asleep soon, her mother would be up to wake her moments later. She let a few tears fall over her cheeks, and wondered why she's cursed with horrid dreams, ones that could make anyone scream and shiver.

She sighed as she sat up, sleep obviously not an option any longer. She doesn't move for the longest time, her head tilted down, her bangs covering her eyes. One might think she had finally fallen asleep, but in reality, she was thinking about the previous day, days, and the days that are to come.

Sakura mostly thought about Sasuke, she's relieved that her father didn't have him killed, but being in that dungeon is no better. Sakura had only been there once when she was little, and she thought it was the worse place anyone could ever be.

She lifted her head up, and starred out the window, the sun rising even higher, the clock donging in the distance. Sakura could see the mer's coming out of their houses in her head, the younger one's most likely leaving for school, something she never attended, and wishes she could. Although, Sasuke said it wasn't all that great.

_Sasuke._

She turn hers head back to it's straight position, and tilts it back, her eyes glued to the ceiling. A frusturated sigh escapes her lips. She knows she'll never be able to get sleep or be happy without Sasuke. That blonde prince definitely not an option, she couldn't bear to be around him before, how can she be around him now that he threw her beloved in the dungeon?

Merry laughter breaks her gaze from the ceiling, and the chatter of two people takes her out of her bed. Slowly, she swims towards her door, listening for who the second voice may be She almost makes it to the door when her mother pops in, hands thrown high in the air, showing she expected Sakura to be in bed still.

"Dear! Oh-you're up already. Well, this lady,"

Her mother moves away from the door, allowing the second person to enter. Sakura's grimaces as she sees, the lady is older even than her mother, and her hair is styled in a way Sakura wouldn't think possible. Her face is coated in make-up, and even thta doesn't hide the deep wrinkles. The only thing tht seems to be normal are her hands, completely smooth looking, and as if they could lift pounds and pounds of coral.

"She is Madame Prestinastile, your beautys tylist for the day!" Her mother is obviously overjoyed, and clasps her hands together with glee, on the other hand, Sakura becomes panicked, her mother had hired someone to prepare her to have a day with the prince. What would her hair even look like after she was done?

Her mother paid no mind to her scared daughter, not a word of condolence. She pushed her daughter down on the chair in front of the vanity, and then let the stylist work. The pulling and yanking of Sakura's hair and scalp begining immediately. The only sounds in the room were Sakura's occasional squeaks and the voice of the stylist as she asked her mom to do something.

One thought in Sakura's mind became absolute.

She'll never spend another night without Sasuke.

* * *

**Part 1! I was going to finish the story completely before publishing, but I love this story so much I wanted others to read it. I hope you liked it. And warning-the second part can take some time, this part certainly did.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Fav, review, vote, and all that please:)**


End file.
